Stray Thoughts & Musings KH Version
by Zanah1213
Summary: I write little prompts sometimes, and here they shall go! This is the Kingdom Hearts version. The characters in each prompt will be assorted, so I can't guarantee a single pairing for any of these. Enjoy!
1. Accepting

**Accepting**

_Axel, _

_ You might have lost your hearing because of what happened, and that might make you feel weaker than you'd care to admit, but I want you to know that doesn't change a damn thing. I'll be visiting later so that's why I left this note; Namine wanted to talk to me about things, so she stole me away. We'll be discussing the current situation. She's being…sympathetic, I guess. I couldn't turn her down. You know why. I'll be bored the _whole _time and thinking of you every single second, as stupid as that sounds. I love you. You don't need to hear that to know that it's true. You'll see, things will work out. You're still you; that's what matters. _

_ -Roxas_

Axel slumped forward in the hospital bed, his bedraggled red hair falling all around his face in its usual, disheveled manner. He held the small note between his fingers, at times gently holding it like it was precious and at other times clutching it with a rabid fervor as he reread the words, determined to memorize them. His shoulders shook as he cried fiercely; these were the first tears of happiness he'd had in a while, and it felt right.


	2. Amused

**Amused**

Demyx sat down on the left side of Zexion with a smile on his face, excited about something. He waited for the other to notice him and stop taking notes. Actually he'd been doodling out of boredom but never mind that. He looked at Demyx out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

"I trust you've come up with a better one this time, right?" he asked.

Demyx shook his head slowly while the smile widened oddly.

"No, but someone told me you're a lot like an owl. I agree with them." Zexion quirked an eyebrow at this odd-but-oddly-Demyx-statement and determined he was curious enough to ask about it.

"Who did?" he ventured cautiously.

Demyx's eyes widened and he burst into laughter, his sides shaking as he desperately tried to hold back the hysterics. Zexion was immediately taken aback and he tried to figure out what he'd said that could have been so damn funn-_oh_.

"I can't believe you," he said slowly, shaking his head incredulously. Demyx just looked at him and laughed harder, if that was possible since his laughter was already booming around the room and he was looking out of breath. Zexion sighed at the sight of him, but there was a smile creeping onto his face as he did, and he slipped an arm over the blonde's shaking shoulders.


	3. Anxious

**Anxious**

They were hushed whispers in the dark, nothing more. That was the goal. To be _nothing. _

"He said he'd be here, y'know. Right around this time."

"I know, he did, and we trust him, right?"

The breathing of the first speaker slowed down considerably, in an effort to calm down a frantically beating heart. "Yeah, we do," they confessed in a sigh, as if they'd rather not admit that.

"Right. So we'll be fine." The reassurances came from a tall man, who had striking green eyes and red hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He was shoved up against a smaller male, who had blond hair and blue eyes that were currently wide open with something akin to fear. The redhead didn't mind the closeness; the two of them had gotten _much _closer on numerous occasions, this was nothing special.

"I dunno…" There was doubt in the blonde's voice. For all of the redhead's calming words, he was still scared, for the both of them. He still had that emotion, fear, in his body, and it taunted his mind. He knew his companion was scared too; long fingers curled around his wrist in a death grip said as much, along with the telltale way his heart was beating. He wanted to comfort him, too, but had no words or way of doing so.

"Shush. Just wait."

Lips pressed to the blonde's brow, gently and in a loving manner, but he flinched away naturally. He realized his mistake and rectified the situation as quickly as possible by stretching up on his tiptoes to return a kiss. A better one, this time.

"Axel…" The redhead's name. A forbidden name that came to the blonde's lips on accident. The fingers around his wrist tightened impossibly and he winced, still not regretting saying it.

"No, shut up. Roxas. They'll _find _us. You know my name's-"

"I know I like your name. A lot. And I…" he stammered and paused, on the verge of saying something he'd been thinking about for a long time. How do you tell someone you love them, especially when you're so close to death? Axel breathed in once, waiting for the words to come. When they didn't, he started to say them himself.

"I know. Right back at you, Rox-ah!"

And then he crumpled to the ground, falling onto his knees with one hand immediately going to his side. He pulled the hand away, crying out at the sight of scarlet blood, visible even in the dim light of their hiding place.

Roxas fell with him, already aware of the other person now suddenly with them. He chose to ignore them though, concentrating on Axel, who was _dying_ too fast and too painfully, for fuck's sake. The redhead was breathing heavily, and his eyes searched Roxas' face, but they weren't really _looking_, and it was scaring him so much. He was shaking, but not yet crying; the two of them, Axel and Roxas, they'd promised not to let the other see them cry. For each other, they'd promised this.

But when Axel really truly _died_-his eyes suddenly glazed over and he just _left_- Roxas felt privileged, even _honored_, to cry. It had been too fast, that was all he could process. The death had been too fast for Roxas, but maybe not fast enough for Axel, who had died in terrible pain. Roxas had seen something on Axel's lips, some word that he hadn't been able to work out. Maybe it was what he'd been about to say before the death blow had struck.

The voice above him rang in his ears, but he could still make out the words.

"You know the rules, kiddo. The Untouchables are exactly that-untouchable. You mess with them, everyone gets hurt. Now, you're contaminated. Sorry it has to end this way, I really liked you. But, good night, dude."

_What was that about trust, _Axel_? _

_ You're the only person I trusted. _

_ See you soon, then. _

The weapon that had already killed plunged downwards and everything faded away.


	4. Investigating

Zexion's half asleep when he feels a toe pressed to his cheek. That brings his progress to Dreamland to a screeching halt, and he immediately reaches for the intrusive toe, knowing who it belongs to but still wondering what the hell it's doing shoved against his face. He fails to snag the toe or even the foot it's attached to however, moving far too slowly before it moves back under the safety of his comforter. Opening one eye, he sees a wiggling form moving under his comforter and scowls.

"Demyx!" he hisses, glancing at his alarm clock. He blinks once since the red digits appear unclear for a moment, and then he groans, deciding the time doesn't matter; it's still way too late for anything Demyx has planned. The wriggling stops, but only momentarily.

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?" He's surprisingly calm; it takes only a deep breath and a heavy exhale for him to be certain he can handle what Demyx has cooked up. There's a slight rustling as Demyx apparently readjusts his position, and then his head suddenly pops up from under the covers. He's smiling, though Zexion can't begin to understand how he's managing it with how late it is.

"You know, there's a lot of things I know about your body; I mean, I've practically memorized every inch of your skin as weird as that might be, but I've never really paid much attention to your...feet." Demyx speaks matter-of-factly, as if his explanation makes perfect sense.

"So...you're doing that right now? Figuring out my feet?"

"More or less. Are my hands cold?"

"What? No! It's a bit late, don't you think?"

Demyx grins widely. "Never!" he whispers fiercely before diving back under the covers. Zexion gasps and tries to get his feet away from Demyx's prying hands, but in the end fails to do so. Choking back laughter, he mentally slaps himself for letting Demyx get away with this.

"It's because I love you," he mutters, more to himself than Demyx. He hears a low laugh from the other male anyways, and then a quizzical, "Oh?" as he apparently lights on some idea.

Then Demyx seizes his right foot with no warning and tickles it for a second or two, crowing in delight when Zexion jerks it away from him, exclaiming an immediate "hey!" He doesn't show his face to Zexion, but he does try to grab his foot again, reveling in his new discovery.

"You're ticklish at your feet, you're ticklish at your feet..." Demyx says to himself over and over again, grinning as the two of them fumble around the bed. Eventually, Zexion manages to extricate himself from his comforter and onto the floor, which is much better than the bed where he feels trapped, mind you. Demyx is quick to follow him though, and it quickly becomes a grab-Zexion's-foot-fight until Zexion changes the situation.

"That might be true, but you're ticklish everywhere else..."


End file.
